Underwater Love Story - Part 1: The Party
|writer = |previous = (none) |next = Underwater Love Story - Part 2: Flaming Hearts}} Underwater Love Story - Part 1: The Party is the first of the two-part SpongeBob spin-off, Underwater Love Story. Synopsis It was nighttime in the Krusty Krab. Squidward was about to leave, until he heard SpongeBob and Patrick discussing their love lives. "I'm not really looking to date anyone at the moment, and there's not much people I know well enough to date" said SpongeBob. "Same here. I'd date either a guy or a girl, though I prefer girls" replied Patrick. "Same, though I'd date either a guy or a girl, I'm more into females" replied SpongeBob. "I don't have a love life. Well, not anymore" said Squidward, volunteering to share his love life. "I don't really have one either, but... I heard there's a party being hosted by this rich guy, and I heard his house is huge, infact possibly the biggest within a few cities. I'm sure you'll find someone there" said Patrick. "That sounds like fun, I think we should go" said SpongeBob. "Yeah, and we can bring Sandy along too" Patrick suggested. Along came the night of the party. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy arrived a small while after the party started. The house really was huge, and every room had a lot of people. The front hall had the most people in it. There was definately over a thousand people at the whole party. "It's best if we split up, we'll meet eachother here in around half-an-hour" said Patrick. Patrick headed off to a large room to the left. It had several couches, and a large TV. Most people were chatting, while some people where watching Fairy Tail on the large TV. A young female purple starfish, who looked to be around the same age as Patrick walked into the room. "Hi there" she said to Patrick. "Oh, hey there, how's it going?" asked Patrick. "I'm doing pretty, my name is Melissa, by the way. What's yours?" replied the female fish, who just revealed her name as Melissa. "My name is Patrick, so what do you do for a living?" asked Patrick. The both of them continued talking for a few minutes. They began to flirt, though not in an explicit way. Meanwhile, Squidward decided to explore the house, and he found a bar. Yes, a bar inside a house, He noticed sat down on a stool in front of the counter, and orderer a drink. A few minutes passed, and a female squid who looked to be around his age came to sit next to him. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked him. "My name is Squidward. What's yours?" asked Squidward. "My name Anais" she replied. "So, what do you do for a living?" Anais asked. "I'm a cashier at the Krusty Krab. It's definately in the top 5 most boringest jobs ever" answered Squidward. "My job isn't that great either. I'm a cashier at a grocery store. I see my friends sometimes, but other than that, nothing much" replied Anais. The both of thek continued talking about their occupacations and interests for a few minutes. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy decided to stick together. They decided to go into the large kitchen, which practically seemed like a restaurant, considering the fact you could buy food. Both of them decided to buy some street-style noodles. "Nothing's better than streetfood noodles, ain't that right, Sandy?" asked SpongeBob. "That sure is true" replied Sandy. "This probably an awkward question, but have you ever been in a relationship before?" asked SpongeBob. "No, I haven't. I flirted a few times, but I've never actually been in a relationship" answered Sandy. "I've never really been in a relationship before either" said SpongeBob. "I gives me thoughts about us" said Sandy. "Yeah, me too" replied SpongeBob. Both of them realised what they just said. They both slowly turned around, and they looked into eachother's eyes. "Sandy, do you want to... you know... be in a relationship?" asked SpongeBob. He found that surprisingly easy to utter. "I would love to... but we've been normal friends for so long. If we got into a relationship, then it would be feel somewhat awkward" replied Sandy. "I suppose you're right. How about just for tonight, we're in a relationship?" said SpongeBob. "That sounds good to me" said Sandy. "Now that we're in a relationship, what do you want to discuss?" asked SpongeBob. "Well, I've been wanting to discuss really weird secrets of mine. What to hear one?" asked Sandy. "Sure, I'd love to hear one" replied SpongeBob. "Okay, here it goes: Around 3 years ago, I bought take-out food to my house, and I ate it alone while I talked to a plush of Rarity" said Sandy, sharing the secret she had. The both of them began laughing. "Well, I also have a pretty weird secret, want to hear it?" asked SpongeBob. "Well, of course, I'd love to hear it" answered Sandy. "Well, okay then. Around 3 years ago, I read a lot of Creepypasta for the whole day. Pretty dark and obscure ones too. I was scared at nighttime, that I had to cuddle with my Applejack plush" said SpongeBob, sharing his secret. "Aww, that's so cute, but don't worry, I'm sure there's people with much more embarassing secrets" replied Sandy. "Well, I suppose you're right, and I mean, who hasn't hugged a plush or a cuddly toy? That's why they exist, to be hugged, not to just sit there forever" replied SpongeBob, "That's indeed true" replied Sandy. The both of them continued talking for a few minutes about their secrets, guilty pleasures, and stuff like that. In a few minutes, it would be time to meet back at the main hall of the mansion. Patrick and Melissa talked about random stuff, and they had became friends, though they weren't in a relationship. Squidward and Anais had continued talking to eachother about how boring their lives were, and they had become friends. SpongeBob and Sandy knew that the night would not last forever, so they wanted to do something special in the time they had left until their planned relationship would end. It was currently 8:25, and they had plenty of time until it was midnight. They wanted to share their true emotions for eachother. They didn't know how to do it, but they knew they had to. Whether it he true words or emotions, how they felt for eachother currently remains a mystery, but it won't be a mystery for long. Trivia *It is loosely based off Underwater Sex Party - Part 1: The Party, which was deleted for violating Wikia's rules. One of the main differences is that Underwater Love Story - Part 1: The Party has no sexual content. Category:Underwater Love Story Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Episodes Category:2016